Serotonin is a vasoconstrictor and neurotransmitter present in the brain, intestinal tissue and blood platelets. Regulation of the binding of serotonin can provide a method of treatment and prevention of a variety of illnesses including central nervous disorders, personality disorders, nervous system damage, cardiovascular disorders and gastrointestinal disorders. The compounds of this invention bind to serotonin receptors and are suitable for treatment of many therapeutic indications including those listed above.